


Be Careful What You Wish For

by My_LittleCorner, SarynotSary



Series: NSFW Clawen [9]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Don’t have sex and drink, F/M, Humor and Fluff, Island Clawen, Rated also for explicit language, Rated for one very detailed and graphic smut scene, Tbh this is just a warm up for the two main Clawen baby stories I’ll be working on soon, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby Clawen fic, clawen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: [Clawen AU]Jurassic World is about to open for the public with Claire enjoying her new promotion as Operations Manager, seeing her hard work finally paying off.At the opening gala, Claire and her sister Karen can’t keep their eyes off new hire Owen Grady, and after a couple of drinks, Claire bluntly admits she wants to have his babies...That same night they both meet and the rest is history...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you guys are ready for another collab. 
> 
> Plotline put together by SarynotSary  
> And as alsways, yours truly is in charge of the story telling! 
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a big night on Isla Nublar, a milestone in history. It had been over two decades since Hammond had had the dream of ruling an empire based on earth’s most glorious era, bringing the past to the present and building the greatest amusement park anyone could imagine. 

He had failed at it miserably, but eventually, along came an even more ambitious man: Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global, who managed to rebuild that dream and make it a reality. 

Jurassic World was to open its gates to the public the following day. That night it was all about them, the staff, and every single employee who had helped so far to make this possible...from construction crew, to trainers, managers, lab scientists, the cleaning staff, the cooking squad. Every single person in the payroll had worked hard so that mankind could see dinosaurs roar in present time.

The first part of the opening ceremony had been dedicated to every single of their exclusive guests, letting them enjoy the park, its attractions, and food, before the general public could. 

For the evening, a gala had been put together with one of the best buffets Costa Rica had to offer, and Masrani had also asked for fireworks to be displayed at the end of the night before everybody went back to their own, new, modern and efficient accommodations.

That night also marked the beginning of Claire Dearing’s dream coming true. She had worked hard for the past year, making sure her boss had everything he needed and the administrative side of the park ran without any inconvenience. 

It had only been a week since she had learned about her promotion: Operations Manager, which was a step closer to Claire ruling the world. She would have the planet’s most ambitious project under her command and she couldn’t wait to start what she thought to be the best phase of her career, the fruit of her determination and hard work paying off. 

She had asked her older sister, Karen, to fly over and be her plus one. This being the event of the century, the blonde couldn’t resist and let her younger sister book her a flight. 

She wasn’t much for amusement parks, but this was more like a zoo than anything else. There were some attractions that she really enjoyed, like the Gyrosphere Valley, not to mention she still couldn’t grasp the reality that she had been able to hug a baby brachiosaurus and play with a baby triceratops as if they were puppies and kittens. 

Both sisters had a lot of fun helping each other get ready for the gala. Karen was feeling like a movie star, not used to all the perks. She had dozen of dresses to choose from, not to mention all the shoes options. They also had their own hair stylist and make-up artist. 

Karen went with a long navy blue gown with lace bodice. Her hairdo twirled some strands of hair and left them loose to frame her face while the rest was pinned up on the back of her head. 

Claire, being one of the most important figures of the evening — and in charge of the opening speech — had gone with something more chic. She was wearing a strapless green peacock mermaid dress. The long gown tightened perfectly against her hips and around her breasts, accentuating every curve of her body. The color contrasted beautifully against her pin straight red bob haircut, not to mention it highlighted her mint orbs. 

The press was going wild at the park, taking as many photos as they could and covering the event like it was one of the most sophisticated red carpet ever. 

There were many famous faces around, enjoying the privilege of having been invited to the opening, but among all these people, all eyes were on Claire Dearing. 

Still not used to all this attention, Claire never left her sister’s side unless it was necessary. She had to greet the board members, who were eager to congratulate her for her big promotion, all of them positive she would make Jurassic World the best place for families to spend their vacation at. 

“You did it! You really did it!” Karen smiled proud of her little sister. A waitress offered them each a glass of champagne as she walked through the crowd.

“I still need you to pinch me, make sure I’m not dreaming!” Claire blushed before bringing the glass to her lips to take a sip.

“Don’t forget me once you step into your office on the top of the world...” Karen teased her. 

“You are stepping into it with me, make sure there are not big monsters under my desk.” She smiled, hugging her sister’s arm lovingly. 

Karen laughed. “Remember the last time I did that for you? We both counted to five before looking under the bed at the same time.” She sighed with nostalgia. 

“That was the day I decided I’d be the biggest monster of them all.” Claire nodded. 

“Monsters are blue and fluffy, litter sister.” Karen shook her head. “Look around you...” she ran her arm over her shoulder so she could take in that room filled with the most powerful businessmen and most famous celebrities. “You are a predator.” 

Claire smiled sweetly and nodded. She loved her parents, who had always given her everything she needed, but it was truly Karen who she felt was the one who had championed her while she climbed up the hill and that’s why she was there with her, by her side. 

The time for her speech came around and the butterflies started to flap nervously in her tummy. She had avoided drinking more than a couple of sips of her champagne, so she wouldn’t be all tipsy for this crucial part of the evening. 

Claire turned to look at her sister one last time. She had only given two speeches in her life before this one: her senior high school valedictorian speech for graduation and the one she give as maid of honor at Karen’s wedding. They both had been a long time ago and neither compared to the pressure she felt that night. 

“Your speech is perfect.” Karen reassured her, motioning for Claire to go up to the stage and nail it.

The redhead took a deep breath.

“Trust me, I’ve heard it like ten times already.” She teased her about all those times Claire had sat her down to rehearse it. 

It was on her way to the stage that she walked past Owen Grady, the Navy man who had been hired to train the raptors. She immediately stole his attention, his hazel eyes following her to the stage, never leaving her frame while she so eloquently thanked everyone for joining her and Simon Masrani for the celebration of that remarkable moment in history. 

He was wearing a black tuxedo and white shirt with a black tie. Owen wasn’t the type to dress like this and had never owned his own tux, it truly came handy that the corporation was offering rental suits and dresses from different designers, since otherwise he wouldn’t have anything to wear but a pair of board shorts. 

He was handsome: it was his rugged aura what made him a chic magnet, but being well bathed and having his hair tightly combed suited him as well. He had managed to steal many of the ladies’ glances, which had only helped him burst his confidence. 

It wasn’t until the crowd started to clap that Owen managed to break out of the trance Claire’s beauty had unconsciously sucked him into. He smiled to himself and also offered a round of applause, his eyes following her down the stage until she got lost in the sea of people. 

Claire found her sister and finally finished her first glass of champagne. Now that the pressure was off her back, she could just relax and enjoy the free food and drinks.

Owen kept scanning that floor for that gorgeous woman in peacock green. He smiled when he located her, and brushed his fingers down his chest. He took a glass of champagne from the waiter walking by and drank it on his way over. He wanted to introduce himself and let her know how anxious he was to start working for her. 

He stopped midway: Claire had been pulled to the side by some of the board members. It was a group of very important powerful businessmen. She was the only woman among them. That made her even more attractive to Owen. 

The CEO, board members, and Operations Manager made a toast in celebration of their big accomplishment and the many to come. Claire was soon back to her sister where she took another glass of champagne and started sipping on it. 

“Claire...” Karen casually took a sip of her drink and let her eyes guide Claire’s glance over to the handsome man who was now busy talking to someone else. 

The redhead let her green eyes scan his frame from head to toes. He was the most handsome man in that room, there was no doubt about that. He was right down the alley of her taste too. 

“Who is that...” She nibbled on her lower lip, the man shifting on his feet, allowing the Dearing sisters to get a glance at his ass. 

“You got yourself some fine employees, baby sister.” Karen fanned herself, unable to stop admiring that hunk of a man. “You better believe I would tap that if I weren’t married with kids already.” The blonde bluntly admitted. 

Claire giggled. “I would let him choke me with that tie...” She nodded, letting her imagination run wild. She wouldn’t hesitate to pull him by it and undo it, let him have his way with her. 

“I would let him choke me with his junk...” Karen added. Both sisters were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, but neither of them minded. It felt fun and carefree.

“I bet he is hung...yum.” Claire nibbled on her lower lip.

Owen eventually turned to face her, a cheeky yet charming smile in his face. Claire didn’t shy away and made eye contact with him for a few seconds and smiled back. 

“How big do you think he is?” Karen tilted her head, her eyes still on him.

“Big...and thick. He sure can go on for hours too.” She looked over at her sister and pressed on her lips together, just the mental picture did things to her.

“I bet he is the actual definition of big dick energy.” 

“He is so sexy...” Claire murmured, “God, I want to have his babies.” Claire and Karen chuckled and giggled for a couple of seconds at how serious she’d sounded about that. 

“Let’s drink to that!” Karen chuckled and they both finished their second glass of champagne, before exchanging the empty glass for another one. 

It wasn’t until later that evening that Owen finally approached Claire, now that she was finally without her sister by her side or any of those corporate guys.

She was holding a plate with some salad on it, reaching for the chicken while moving along the buffet. Owen casually brushed his arm against hers while reaching out for the rice ladle. 

“Sorry, were you going for it too?” He smiled. 

Claire shook her head. “Please, you first.” She smiled back, keeping her business composure in check even when the three champagne glasses she had drunk so far were challenging her to be more forward. 

Owen also had a couple of those on him, but it took more than just champagne to get him slightly tipsy. He dipped the ladle into the rice and gently served her some. “Is that enough?” He asked while he served himself some.

Claire nodded. “Thanks.” 

“I’m Owen Grady.” He introduced himself after setting the ladle down and offering his hand for a formal greeting.

“Claire Dearing.” She offered, her fingers slowly slipping into his hand before he brought it to his lips and pressed a polite kiss on it. 

“I must admit, and please forgive my bluntness, but you Miss Dearing... know how to steal a man’s attention.” 

She blushed and gently let her green eyes fall on his hazel eyes. 

“One glance and you left me speechless with your grace, beauty, and smarts. That was a very elaborated and brilliant speech.” He added, the Champagne talking for him in a way. He was naturally forward but never so refined, or maybe it was the tux.

“Thank you.” She nibbled on her lower lip. “It’s safe to say you stand out from the crowd yourself.” She flirted. 

“It’s the tuxedo and the fact that I showered today.” He teased her while they walked down the line.

“I’m positive you look just as good without it.” He was the first one to realize how that sounded and offered her a grin. “And just in your usual wardrobe.” She added, but it was too late. 

“I’ve been told.” He chuckled, watching her get some of the other food before reaching out for a set of utensils at the end of the buffet table.

Owen helped her with her plate and walked her to her table. He was a couple of tables away from hers. He set her plate down and smiled at her once she took her seat.

“Thank you.” Claire offered, and he nodded in return before he headed to his table.

Claire smiled to herself while fixing the napkin over her lap.

“Oh my god, was that…?” Karen met her sister at their table after coming back from the powder room.

“Owen Grady.” Claire nodded and they both squealed.

The blonde’s eyes went wide, eager to hear what her sister had to tell her as to what he was doing at their table.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey boss!” Owen offered a cheeky smile while he slowly opened the door to Claire’s office. He waved a file he had in his hand and inched towards her desk. “Here are the files you wanted.”

“Don’t call me that...” She flirted, smiling back at him, fixing her green eyes on him while he dropped the file on her desk and leaned against it.

“Aren’t you my boss though?” He teased. 

“Yes...but I don’t like to think about us as boss and employee.” She pursed her lips and gestured vaguely between them.

“Why not? Is work ethic a turn off for your many fantasies?” 

“Ugh... I don’t have fantasies.” She cleared her throat. 

“Bummer.” He shrugged, slowly taking her hand and playing with their fingers. “Because you are the main star of mine.” He laughed after seeing the glowing of her eyes, making it sound like he was just messing with her.

“Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Grady?” She stood up from her desk and, walking to the door, she held it open for him. She hadn’t found that funny.

“Yes.” He pushed his hands inside the pocket of his pants. “Are we still up for lunch today?” He playfully wondered. “It’s my turn to pick and I have the perfect menu figured out.” 

Claire smiled faintly and nodded. “Pick me up here at one?” She suggested. 

“Will do, Ms. Dearing.” He nodded and, taking ahold of her arm, he leaned close and kissed her cheek. 

It had been a couple of months since Jurassic World had opened its gates to the public, and just like planned, everything was going great. Guest satisfaction was above the low nineties and the place was packed every day with people from all around the world. 

Claire and Owen hadn’t been shy to flirt with each other from day one, their interactions staying way too friendly for a work environment, but they had never gone beyond sharing a chaste kiss once or twice. 

Being new to the position made Claire a little too strict at times, and she had quickly become feared by her employees and labeled as being too mean and technically a cold bitch. Aside from Owen — and her assistant Zara — she didn’t really have friends on that island. She didn’t feel like she needed more, though, as Owen was always attentive and a great listener, not to mention he always had her back.

They had been going out for lunch every day for a month now. Their taste in food was so different that they had agreed to take turns and put together a menu one day each: that way they could share. 

Owen had gotten some steak burritos and fruit smoothies for their lunch that day. He had also gotten some fries and pizza on the side. 

They were eating at their exclusive private little corner behind the pools. There were a few picnic tables there, but no one seemed to use them. 

She helped him with both their smoothies while he carried their tray over to their usual table. They sat on the same bench; they usually let their knees bump lightly from time to time or just casually offer the other a tender rub on their lap. 

Owen watched her take a sip from her smoothie: he always got her a strawberry mango, a mix he knew she loved. 

He tilted his head, trying to find her eyes while brushing her hair gently and massaging the back of her neck. “Pizza for your thoughts?” He offered her some, noticing she was quieter than usual.

Claire slowly took the slice and nibbled on it. Then she sighed and let her eyes finally meet his. “You know...I’m very grateful we are friends.” She smiled. 

He nodded and let his thumb caress her chin softly. 

“It’s just that...everybody was staring at me again. You know, those glares that I know are because they were just talking about me before I showed up to put an end to their party.” She looked away into the distance, squinting her eyes at the sun. 

Owen frowned. From the beginning, he had always gotten upset over all those people behaving like that with her, especially because he knew her, and she didn’t deserve any of it. 

He knew the entire staff used twitter to vent and trash her, since she didn’t have a personal account and could never catch them there. Owen pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and started going down his feed, trying to find what it was that had people on her business this time. 

Claire was quiet. She looked down and taking her plastic fork and knife, she started cutting her pizza in tiny pieces.

Owen found a tweet written by Butch, one of the ACU guys. That was only his nickname, no one really knew what his real name was; he was so intimidating that no one dared to ask. Owen snorted, of course it was him who had posted that: the only one with enough arrogance and confidence to pull it off. 

It was a picture of Claire — one of the many you could find by googling her name — looking proud and impeccable as always, and it had probably been taken when she had presented the lab on that NBC live special about the new opening of Jurassic World.

It was accompanied by the caption: _Like if you love this bitch. RT if you think she’s a frigid cunt. Let’s show the world who she REALLY is._

 After sighing and feeling Claire leaning on his shoulder, Owen liked the tweet. He was the first and probably the only one to do so, but they could bet he loved that bitch, and didn’t care that those morons knew about it. 

He put his cellphone away and kissed the top of her head. “Want to go out for some drinks today? I can pick you up at your place around eight?” He took her hand and kissed it softly. 

“Yes, please.” She looked up and nodded her head. Owen smiled and leaned down to press an innocent peck on her lips. 

 

* * *

 

That evening, after making sure his baby raptors were all curled up and having a calm night in their enclosure, Owen headed back to the park so he could pick Claire up like they had agreed. He found Butch and his team laughing by their headquarters. Owen didn’t know what possessed him when he killed the engine of his bike and started storming towards the big man.

Butch was a bit taller than Owen and was more muscular too. His past as an army sergeant was evident. 

“Hey, here comes Carrot’s guard dog!” He laughed. “Here boy...” He threw him one of the chips he was eating. 

Owen was breathing hard through his nostrils, and without a comeback, he just punched Butch square on the jaw. Owen had to shake his fist, since that had hurt him too. 

After a quick recovery, Butch puffed his chest and grabbed him by his shirt. “You are going to regret doing that, Grady.” He threw him against a table. 

They were both silently glad this was happening far away from the guests, otherwise they would have to finish their fight on the ferry back to the airport. 

Owen stood up quickly, kicking everything that stumbled around him and went with all he got against Butch. he pushed his shoulders, letting the man find a way to punch him back. He hit Owen so hard, he was positive Butch had broken his nose. 

“What is it, Grady? Of all people, you are the one she got by the balls... come on, man!” He laughed, watching Owen trying to make sure his nose was still attached to his face. “Are you fucking her, at least? Never mind, of course you aren’t. Her cunt must be sealed up or something.” He chuckled along with his teammates.

Owen didn’t answer any of that. He just found a way to hit his chest with his head and push him against the wall, where he started to beat the crap out of his face for a good minute, until Butch was able to take ahold of Owen’s fists and twist his arms around.

The rest of the guys only watched, being vocal about the fight but not intervening. 

Both men were holding and pulling at everything they could put their hands on, throwing fits to the air and sometimes hitting each other in the eye or the gut. Everything around them was being ruined as they kept fighting. 

Neither Owen or Butch stopped until they realized how much they were bleeding, and were completely exhausted. 

The navy man was too upset to care, though. Too upset to feel intimidated by the bigger, older man. Owen twirled him around and bent him over a table, twitching his arm against his back. “You will not disrespect her in any way again, you hear me?” He growled loudly, before slamming his head against the wooden table and pushing him against it. The table slid against the floor and Butch fell on the ground.

Owen cleaned the blood dripping from his nose with his sleeve and stormed out of the place. He knew he was late to pick Claire up and headed straight to her place. 

Claire was wearing a black lace dress and was already wondering why he was running late; Owen was always on time, which she appreciated, since she hated to wait for people. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” She gasped seeing the blood stains on his ripped shirt and the terrifying bruises on his face. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, are you ready to go?” He brushed it off, but every muscle hurt. “You look beautiful.” He smiled, kissing her cheek lightly before pulling back. “I don’t want to stain your pretty dress.” He frowned.

“We are not going anywhere.” She shook her head, and taking his hand, she walked him inside. 

She led him to the kitchen and sat him on a stool while she went looking for the first aid kit. 

Owen offered her a cheeky smile watching her pull his shirt over his head. “Don’t...” She warned, her fingers gently exploring his naked torso. 

He looked at her lovingly, brushing his bruised fingers down her cheek. “They won’t bother you anymore, okay?” He promised. 

Claire made eye contact with him for a second and gulped at the realization that he had gotten into a fight again to defend her. “You don’t have to...” She shook her head, “I’m a big girl, I can deal with them on my own.” She frowned.

“I want to. I want to make you feel safe.” He explained, feeling how she was cleaning the few wounds he had on his face. 

Claire slid between his legs, trying to get a closer look at his eye. She tilted his head back towards the spotlights hanging over the island counter and smiled, feeling his hands sliding around her waist and holding her tight. 

“I like having you this close, so I might pick random fights just for that.” He smiled, pulling her in so she could sit on his lap. 

Claire adjusted, and reaching out, she grabbed some of the cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide so she could clean the blood stains on his skin. 

She got to his busted lower lip and heard him whine as she tried be as gentle as possible on it. “You are a big baby.” 

“It stings...” He pouted, giving her more access to the wound. 

“It’s not that bad...” She assured him about the pain. His fingers ran through her hair, Owen unable to keep his hazel eyes off her green ones. 

“You are so beautiful, you know that?” He shifted so she could be comfortable on his lap, his other hand around her waist.

She blushed at how warming his compliment felt and pulled away, setting the piece of cotton on the counter. “See, it wasn’t the bad.” Claire pecked his lip gently, feeling the taste of disinfectant on his lip.

As she pulled away, though, Owen leaned in again and took her lip between his, kissing her softly, closing his eyes at the feeling of Claire kissing him back. She pulled back after a second and smiled softly. “Not bad at all...” He murmured before kissing her again, his hand slipping up her back while pressing her against him. 

“I would suggest a drink here but...” She breathed against his lips, feeling how he slowly stood up and didn’t waste a moment before kissing her again. 

He wrapped his arms around her, hearing her moan at the feeling of his tongue deepening the kiss. Claire and the taste of her lips were able to make him forget about the pain. 

She started to back towards her bedroom, feeling his rough hands sliding down her back. Claire kicked her heels off, making the height difference more noticeable. He grinned against her lips before letting his own travel to her neck and leave gentle pecks around it. 

Once they reached the end of her bed, Owen turned her around and soundly peppered kisses across the back of her neck. He found the hidden zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. 

He licked down her spine, feeling how her body curved against the warm wet feeling of his tongue. He slipped his fingers down her creamy arms, helping her out of the dress. 

Claire turned around and let their lips meet again, kissing passionately. It was an unspoken agreement that they both had been dying to fall in bed together, the many teases they had shared about it was just to masked their want. 

Freckled fingers found his belt and undid it, before reaching for his bulge and cupping it, wanting to feel how hard he already was for her. Claire smiled against their kiss, approving of his thickness and unzipped his pants. 

He pushed them down and stepped away from them and his briefs, now completely naked in front of her with a tall erection pointing towards her.

He threw her onto the bed and kneeled before her, his cock throbbing in need. Owen leaned close and, finding the waistband of her panties, he slipped them down her legs, not wasting any time. 

Once they were off her ankles, Claire parted her legs, welcoming his hurried move to dive between them and hug them with his biceps pressing against her thighs. 

She moaned, feeling his warm tongue licking between her folds while he ate her pussy with hunger and desperation. She brought her arms back, keeping all her weight against them while she tilted her head back enjoying the pleasure Owen was injecting straight up her hole. 

He nuzzled into her clit before nibbling on it; the way her fingers were getting lost in his hair as she lightly pulled on it made him keep going. 

She tasted delicious. The slimy texture of the juices she was dripping made him groan against her. Owen soon started flickering his tongue, fucking her with it while she rolled her hips against his face. 

He pulled back and stood up against the bed, grabbing her under her bent knees and dragging her against him. 

“Wait...” Claire panted, seeing he was ready to penetrate her. 

“What?” Me mumbled, leaning down and letting his hand move around her back to unclasp her bra.

“Do you have condoms with you?” Claire wondered, moaning loudly, feeling how his lips were sucking on her erected nipples. She scratched his back lightly at the feeling of his lips on her naked breast.

“I’ll pull out.” He shrugged it off, his lips moving down her flat abdomen, not interested in anything but the taste of her skin. 

“What’s this? Ninth grade?” Claire tilted her head up, not sure about it. Her neurones were exploding against each other, though, at the feeling him kissing down her body. 

“I’ve done it many times, babe...” He assured her, his lips nibbling the inside of her thigh, making her go completely weak while he kept pulling her closer to the edge of the bed.

She whimpered, feeling how she was dripping with need for him. “Ugh alright, whatever, just fuck me” She begged, completely worked up under his touch. 

Owen’s thick erection, already desperate to have that tight pussy, didn’t waste another second and penetrated her in one thrust. Claire cried in pleasure, adjusting as she felt his whole length settle inside her. 

Owen gripped tight on both her thighs and, keeping her steady, he started fucking her. He thrusted his hips as fast as he could, letting half his cock go in and out of her at first. 

His speed made her moan loudly, while he panted and felt the palms of his hands grow sweaty as he kept ahold of her. 

After about ten minutes, Owen pulled her further toward the edge of the bed and let her pussy swallow him whole as he started to drill her deeply. 

Claire gripped tight onto the sheets underneath her, unable to fight the need to hold onto something while she screamed his name. 

He was growling, loving the view of that gorgeous, fierce woman completely spread before him, his dick thrusting in and out of her with a pace that she had given up trying to follow, now completely surrendered to his dominance. 

He leaned over and pushed her to the middle of the bed while getting comfortable on top of her, not stopping his thrusts for a second. 

“Harder...” She begged, now that he was close to her they kissed hungrily, her hands clawing at his naked ass while he started going rough on her. 

Her legs were spread impossibly open while he was between them, giving all of herself to him. Owen pushed with such fury, and as deep as he could go, that he was fucking the sheets off the bed, their bodies sliding across the mattress as he kept going harder like she had begged, giving her what she wanted. 

Claire had her head hanging off the bed, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him while she screamed, feeling how he groaned loudly at how her body was tensing around him. 

She started calling his name as a warning that she was close, but he kept telling her he could keep going, which she nodded to.

She let him drive her pleasure up to the peak of her climax and down to her body collapsing against the mattress. It was the warmth of her release that triggered his, bursting inside of her without any previous alert that he was about to erupt. 

He pulled out of her and started thrusting his still hard cock with his hands, bringing out the rest of the white web he had already started shooting while still inside of her. 

He cleaned himself with a tissue Claire had handed him and then crawled to kiss the loving smile she had on her lips.

She adjusted and nuzzled against him, loving the way his strong arms felt around her. They shared a long gentle kiss before he pushed her sweaty, messy hair back. 

“I guess we are doing that now, huh?” He teased her, making her giggle. 

“You bet we are.” She nodded, before leaning against his chest and tilting her head to the side so he could kiss her again, their hearts still pounding fast, trying to find a rhythm to calm down. 


	3. Chapter 3

Owen kissed Claire with a grin while he backed her against a corner. She was smiling back, her fingers holding a pack of crackers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

It had been about five weeks since the first night they had spent together, and from that moment on, they didn’t stop. 

“I’m sorry I got you sick.” He frowned, watching her nibble on a cracker before she broke a piece and fed it to him. “But I really though you’d like the restaurant.” He rubbed the back of his head. 

The previous night, the two of them had gone out to have dinner at a new Indian food restaurant by the resorts. The place was a hit, and the waiting list for a reservation was meters long. Owen however, had pulled some strings and done some innocent flirting with the manager of the place, so he could be squeezed in for a table for two. 

“I did!” She assured him, “The food was delicious and your company was amazing.” She flirted while pulling at his vest. “And after dinner...that was...mind blowing” She flirted, curving her body against his, feeling his hand on the small of her back pushing her against him. 

“You are mind blowing.” He offered between pecks. 

“Maybe we can explode some things after my meeting? What do you say?” She nibbled on her lower lip, her fingers massaging his chest. 

Owen smiled, leaving tender kisses down her neck while they hid around the corner of the hall where the conference room was located. 

There was some sort of unspoken agreement between the two of them that it wasn’t necessary to discuss the nature of their relationship, putting a label to it. They were also keeping it low profile: after all, she was his boss and that was always frowned upon. All that mattered to them was that they were best friends — who often happened to have great sex. 

“You know I’m always up for it.” He nodded, pressing her against the wall and kissing her one last time before letting her go. 

“Okay, I’ll text you once I find a window.” She promised with a couple of pecks before she headed to the conference room and waited for her meeting to start.

Both Owen and Zara had insisted Claire take the day off and get some rest, after she had thrown up what they thought was food poisoning out of her system, but the operations manager was stubborn and had insisted she was fine; there was no need for bed rest if she wasn’t dying.

It was halfway through the meeting that Claire turned to look at her assistant, and without saying a word, she rushed out of the room. Claire shoved the glass door open and headed straight to the restroom, where she threw up all the crackers she had been munching on, as well as other stuff she had no idea where it came from, since her stomach was empty. This was the fourth time she was feeling sick during that day.

Zara was quick to end the meeting there: she didn’t give many details, only informed the investors she’d be postponing it on the operations manager’s behalf and would send them an e-mail shortly. 

Once the conference room was empty, Zara headed to the nearest restroom, where she found Claire throwing up her soul. 

“Has anyone else complained about getting food poisoning from that place?” Claire groaned as she flushed the toilet and closed the lid. She rested her forehead on it for a few seconds and took a deep breath. 

Zara reached out with a bottle of water she had brought with her, and Claire took a few sips. “I don’t believe so, but I’ll check on it.” She nodded.

“Ugh. I feel like crap on toast.” The redhead whined before she drank some more water. “The food was good, but I’m afraid I’ll never eat there again!”

Zara nodded and let out a light sigh. “You’ll feel better tomorrow. And hey, look at the bright side! At least it’s only food poisoning vomit and not pregnancy vomit.” She tried to cheer her boss up.

“What!?” Claire’s head shot up. She was pale, not only because of her sickness, but also because of Zara’s little joke.

“What!?” Zara echoed, noticing how her boss started breathing faster and rushed to pull the toilet lid up again for a second round of throwing up. 

Claire started going through all the sex she’d had with Owen, eventually panicking at the realization that she had been so careless and impatient on their first night. She knew that the whole pulling out thing was a hoax, and the chances for it to be efficient were slim to none. That had also been the only night they had been without any protection of sorts.

“Ugh, god...” She flushed the toilet once she was done. “You know... I might be.” She admitted with a groan, hiding her face in her hands. She had missed her period a week or so ago, but she was so busy that she hadn’t had time to stop and overthink or pay attention to the detail until now. 

“I always keep an emergency pregnancy test with me.” Zara offered, and reached down the depths of her purse. Claire snatched it away from her fingers the moment she pulled it out, not losing any time to take it. 

Minutes later, Claire had the stick facing down, trying to find courage to turn it around and see the result. Both women linked eyes, the redhead now sitting on the closed toilet lid and gnawing at her lip. 

“It would be Owen’s, right?” Zara wondered. Even if they had kept it private, he was the only guy Claire spent time with outside meetings or anything work related. 

“Why would you think that?” Claire questioned, like it wasn’t obvious that they were more than just friends. 

Zara shrugged, “We live on a small island, you know how it works.” She smiled playfully.

Claire took one deep breath and turned the stick around. She inhaled sharply, her throat clenching. “Yes. It’s Owen’s.” She choked out after reading the test was positive. 

“I knew it!” Zara celebrated a little bit before clearing her throat at the death glare her boss was giving her. “I mean, you two are a really cute couple.” She offered.

“We are not a couple.” Claire cried, before covering her face with her hands. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. 

“You aren’t? Because it seems—”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT WE ARE, OKAY?” Claire snapped, making Zara take a step back. “We are friends and we love each other as friends. We are friends who kiss a lot and friends who have a lot of sex and friends who make babies, apparently.” She broke down, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. 

“What are you gonna do?” Zara murmured quietly, understanding her boss’ frustration.

“What does that even mean?” Claire glared at her; that hadn’t even crossed her mind yet.

“I mean… with the rest of your day.” Zara specified, aware of Claire’s raging hormones. 

“I don’t care about the rest of my day! I have to fix this first.” Claire wiggled the test a little.

“I’ll cancel the rest of your meetings and reschedule.” Zara agreed, watching her boss close her eyes and take a deep breath. 

After keeping her eyes closed for a moment, Claire opened them again and took another look at the pregnancy test. “Fuck.” She cried and sobbed, her fingers shaky while holding the stick up. “I need to throw up...” she turned around and went for a third round. 

 

* * *

 

Claire rushed back to her place, and taking her heels off, she set her purse on the kitchen counter. She went looking for a kettle so she could heat some water and make some tea.

She was a coffee kind of woman, but the nausea was driving her crazy, so she hoped some herbal tea would help.

Claire tapped her fingers on the counter while looking at her cellphone. She turned the kettle off once her water was ready, and after releasing a sigh, she picked her phone up and dialed her sister’s number.

“So nice of you to call me now that you are fam—”

“I’m pregnant.” Claire blurted out, not letting her sister finish that thought. She sobbed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. 

“…HOW?” Karen managed to let out after a few seconds of silence. 

“By having sex? What do you mean how?” Claire rolled her eyes. “Very stupid although really great sex.” 

“Who’s the father?” Karen wondered, still a little shocked by the out-of-the-blue confession. 

“Umm right. So, you remember that gorgeous hunk we were crushing on at the gala…?”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME??” Karen shrieked. “No way, You’re messing with me.” At her sister’s silence, she believed. “That’s— Oh my god, Claire. What are you doing???”

“Ugh, stop alright? It happened! And we’re very good friends, actually.” Claire explained.

“Oh my god. Are you fuck buddies??” Karen was shocked to say the least.

“Well… if you put it like that. But We’re fine, we get on well and it’s not awkward!” Claire defended.

“Okay! Okay! Just wondering, jeez. What did you mean with very stupid sex, though?” She remembered every aspect of the former Navy man, and there was nothing stupid about how sexy and gorgeous he was. 

Claire chuckled, her fingers brushing along the edge of the counter as she closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. “He said...he would… pull out...” 

Karen started laughing. “When were you having sex, in 1993?” 

“Seriously?”

“I mean, who even withdraws nowadays? I thought you were supposed to be clever, little sister.”

“I was desperate, okay? It was our first time and—”

The blonde couldn’t help laughing nervously again. “He got you pregnant at the first try?” Karen wanted to kill Claire for having behaved that stupidly and having let the heat of the moment control her, but they couldn’t change a thing, so all she had left was to laugh. 

“Yeah...”

“I guess you did end up having his baby, huh...” Karen snorted at the irony. Claire rolled her eyes while keeping the phone against her ear. “I mean, are you? What are you thinking of doing?” Karen got serious for a moment. 

The redhead frowned and grew quiet for a moment. “I’m going to tell him, and I guess we’ll see from there.” 

“Okay.” Karen sighed. “Call me if you need anything okay?” 

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

“I’m sending you a box with some effective contraceptives, since that island of yours hasn’t heard of condoms.” Karen offered.

“Bye now.” Claire rolled her eyes and hung up on her. 

She immediately texted Owen, asking if he could come over later. She avoided giving him too many details over text, and kept it casual, making it sound like she just wanted to hang out. 

Owen showed up at around seven that night. He greeted her with a soft kiss and let her guide him to the couch, where she sat next to him at first, but Owen insisted for Claire to get comfortable on his lap while they kissed a little.

After a couple of minutes, Claire blushed and looked down, nibbling on her lower lip. Owen tilted his head and tried find her eyes. 

“What is it, gorgeous?” He brushed his fingers through her hair and caressed her arm gently, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

“So...there’s something I need to tell you. But—I don’t want you to feel any pressure, or obligated to do anything.” She had had a few hours to think about this, to be prepared. 

“Okay.” Owen smiled and pecked her lips a couple of times. 

“So… You know the food poisoning?” She started. Owen nodded. “Well… It’s not really food poisoning. I, ah…” She paused and sighed. “I am pregnant, Owen.” Claire uttered in a whisper, her heart stopping for a couple of seconds, worried about his reaction.

“You’re what?” Owen went pale and collapsed against the back rest of her couch. What the fuck did she mean she was pregnant? “Pregnant. With a baby.” That was the only thing he could formulate, his hazel eyes wide open while he tried to remember how to breathe. 

“You don’t have to do anything. We don’t even have to go through it—”

“I want to” He blurted out, not letting her continue that sentence. “I just need a moment, please.” He cleared his throat and gulped. He could feel the palm of his hands sweat, so he cleaned them against the couch.

“You do?” She smiled shyly, almost relieved that he did. 

“What?” He looked at her blankly. “I mean yeah.” He gulped and nodded his head. “I want to do this with you.” He smiled faintly. 

She slowly started to smile, feeling his trembling fingers caressing her cheek. She reached out and took his hand in hers, resting it on her belly before she kissed his lips gently. “I guess I’m having your baby then.” She blushed.

“You are having my baby.” Owen started breathing faster, “I’m having a baby.” He mumbled, “We are having a baby.” He smiled. 

Claire nodded and gently nuzzled into his neck, closing her eyes and taking in his scent, feeling his fingers caressing her belly as he held her close. Silence slowly filled the room.

“Claire?” Owen murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. 

“Hmmm?” She looked up, making eye contact with him. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He asked, leaving adoring pecks on her lips. 

Claire nodded, “Yes.” She giggled. 

“I’ll be there for you with anything you may need.” He promised, “I have been wanting to ask if you wanted to get formal, and I don’t see what could be a better timing than this.” He grinned, letting his eyes dance on hers for a couple of seconds. 

“There’s no better timing.” She agreed, “I mean, the whole having babies thing is a bit rushed, but...” She joked. 

“We are the king and queen of rushing into things.” He joked, then turning serious. “I love you.” He pecked her lips.

“I love you too.” She nodded. Saying those words felt so natural to them. 

He grinned and, tilting his head up, he let his lips capture hers, kissing her lovingly for a couple of seconds.

“You are still in a lot of trouble for getting me pregnant at the begging of my career, though” She scolded him, her index finger pointing out at him.

Owen chuckled apologetically, but tightened the grip around her waist, holding her close to him and peppering her neck with adoring kisses. 

“‘I’ll pull out’ my ass.” She groaned against his lips before feeling him nibbling on her lower one. 

“Yeah...I swear this had never happened before.” He promised. 

“It better!” She scuffed. 

“You are my only baby mama, I promise.” He smiled lovingly before making her moan into a gentle yet passionate kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

News traveled fast on Isla Nublar, so it hadn’t taken too long for every single soul to hear that the Operations Manager was pregnant. By the time she was showing, it was a worn out piece of gossip, and she was finally able to walk around the park without too many people staring and judging her. 

Claire had the most perfect rounded belly, and neither she nor Owen could get enough of it. She was particularly enjoying the fact that she got to do some online shopping for maternity clothes that would fit her: now on her fifth month, she was basically getting new outfits shipped to her every couple of weeks.

Owen thought it was an exaggeration to get almost a dozen new outfits that she would wear just once before they didn’t fit anymore, but whatever she wanted she got — plus, it was her money and she could manage it as she liked.

They were at the medical care center on the island: it had taken them this long to be able to agree on an appointment. Every time Claire cancelled one, Owen would scold her, knowing how important it was for them to have an ultrasound done and check on their little bean’s development. 

Owen and Zara worked together to keep clearing her schedule for that one day, so he was able to finally drag Claire to the clinic.

Owen helped her with the buttons on the back of her blouse and placed a soft kiss on her lips before she went to change into the gown they had offered. He didn’t let her walk away until he could feel their bean moving inside her belly for a little bit.

Once Claire was comfortable on the bed, she took Owen’s hand in hers and waited for the technician to do her job. Both of them were beyond excited, anxious to meet their baby for the first time. 

“Thank you for forcing me to come do this.” She smiled lovingly, Owen leaning down to kiss her lips a couple of times.

“You are welcome.” He offered. Both of them chuckled at Claire’s whimper after feeling the cold gel being spread around her baby bump. 

“Alright, let’s see what we have here.” The technician smiled at the couple. She too was glad to see they had finally made it, but without scolding the mother too harshly, since she knew Claire was the Operations Manager, and finding a spot that worked for both parents, with her busy schedule, was hard.

It didn’t take long for the elder woman to find a clear image for the parents to understand: this far into the pregnancy the baby was practically formed.

“See? It’s a boy!” Owen didn’t wait for the technician to explain the image to them. 

“Can you please tell him we are having a girl so he can start moving on?” Claire sighed.

“That’s his willy RIGHT there.” Owen pointed at the monitor. 

“How do you know?” Claire rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, I know. He got if from me after all.” Owen insisted.

“Jeez.”

“Actually, Mr Grady, that’s a leg.” The technician finally found a second to do her job and explain the grainy screen to the parents to be. 

“Are you sure?” Claire adjusted and bent forward a little, trying to get a closer look, because if that was a leg, she was not understanding the image at all. “I’m counting three legs, how is that possible?”

“Well, Ms Dearing—”

“It doesn’t matter. We will love HIM regardless.” Owen was more interested in finding out if it was a boy or a girl.

“That’s three legs and two heads.” Claire gasped after she had started to figure out the screen on her own, far over the whole gender battle by then. 

“Well... we can start our own Freakshow.” 

“Can you take something serious for once?!?” Claire scolded him, not finding any of this funny. 

“You are having twins.” The technician confirmed with a soft smile. “Here is the fourth leg, so I’m afraid daddy’s wishes to run a Freakshow will have to be postponed.” She explained as she pointed at the four legs and arms. 

“Ha. See, she can crack a joke. You need to loosen up a bit.” He offered, giving Claire’s shoulders a soft massage.

“TWINS? YOU KNOCKED ME UP WITH TWINS!?” She looked up towards Owen. “I can’t believe this.” She chuckled, covering her face. 

“And as a matter of fact, you were right.” The technician added.

“HA! Pay up, loser. We are having girls.” Claire opened her hand for Owen to give up the five dollars they had bet on this. “Make that ten since I scored double.” 

He groaned and took his wallet out to pay his girlfriend for the lost bet. 

“No, not two girls. It’s a boy and a girl.” 

“We are having a boy and a girl?” Both parents echoed. 

“A little wee wee and a little she-willy.” Owen smiled hearing Claire giggling. 

“Goofball.” She smiled back before welcoming the kiss he was offering. 

 

* * *

 

The sound of Claire’s giggles filled the room that night. They were making love, but lately it was all about her riding him and staying on top of him. 

Owen didn’t mind it one bit: he had access to those soft pregnant breasts and he could play with the baby bump as well. 

“I think they like it.” Claire could feel the babies wiggling around her belly while they kept a deep steady pace, but at the same time gentle. 

“I like it too, mama...” Owen groaned against her lips, kissing her deeply, thrusting his hips up as he fucked her lovingly. 

His hands massaged her baby bump, hers holding tight onto his shoulders, leading the pace. 

Claire’s shift of speed and depth while her own hips rolled against Owen, was a complete rollercoaster. There were moments when she wanted to feel him buried deep inside of her and he pleased her by thrusting long and hard, but in a second she could cry out for him to go slower. 

The craving for an unpredictable rhythm made his throbbing cock start begging him for release. It was exquisitely unbearable to lie down under her frame while she teased him. 

“This is driving me crazy....” Owen growled, tilting his head back, his hands sliding around her to squeeze her ass. 

“Is it still making love if we talk dirty?” Claire giggled, her hands rubbing his firm abdomen, her fingers unable to get enough of how sexy he was. 

“I think so...” He groaned, his lips nibbling on her chin before peppering her neck with loving kisses.

“Good, because I can’t get enough of your cock...” She admitted with a murmur against his ear, “I want every inch of it buried deep.” 

“Alright, that’s it...” Owen kissed her fully, his hands holding her waist before he adjusted and started taking control of the pace, rolling his hips against her fast, helping her with her own bouncing. 

He didn’t slow down from there, nor did he let her take the lead again. He thrusted deep and fast, the sound of her fluids lubricating him as he fucked her was audible between their moans and their skin slapping. 

Owen panted, unable to hold himself from shooting his release into her. “Fuck...you are going to kill me.” He sighed, finally able to ride his orgasm. 

A few seconds later, Claire followed, his hands holding her steady as she straddled his lap and her warmth embraced him.

She adjusted next to him and kissed him a couple of times while their bodies recovered. 

Once his lungs remembered how to breathe, Owen rolled on his stomach and started leaving a trail of kisses down her body. He started with her lips and went down her throat and between her breasts until he found her round belly. 

Owen chuckled, lying between Claire’s legs. He liked bonding with his babies before bed. Claire giggled as he poked her belly. 

“You know if I poke one, the other one kicks me.” He let her know, feeling how one of the twins was throwing some kicks. 

“That’s our baby daughter standing up for her brother because you are a bully.” She teased him.

“I think is the other way around. We Grady men like to keep you Dearing girls safe and out of harm.” He offered before he dropped a few kisses on that belly and slid up so he could kiss Claire too.

“Please, in a dinosaur chase... I would totally be the one to save your ass from getting eaten.” She smiled before kissing him a couple of times.

“As if!” He didn’t agree. “I can take care of my own tush, thank you very much.” 

“It’s our duty as Dearing girls to make sure you Grady boys survive the day.” She sighed. “Without us, you’d be lost.” 

“That part is true.” He agreed making her smile wide, watching him go back to her belly and hear him have an entire conversation with it. 

It was during his interaction with his babies that the grandparents came up. 

“Do you think they will be able to hear them if we place the phone close to your belly?” Owen suggested as Claire started dialing. She figured it was time for both sets of parents to hear the news. 

Claire shook her head and pinned her phone against her ear, waiting for her parents to pick up. She was brief and straight to the point, not letting the small talk get carried away.

To her surprise, both her parents were thrilled about the news. They were at that stage where they wanted countless grandchildren, and were missing the softness of a baby in the family. Zach was starting that stage in adolescence where his family simply embarrassed him, and Gray, even if a sweetheart, was starting to frown upon the many things grandpa and grandma wanted to do. 

The news that they were having twins made them even happier: that meant they could spoil each one rotten. After managing to have Claire agree she’d fly over to visit once the twins were of age, they let her hang up. 

Owen waited for Claire to be done with her parents so he could call his. “Ma, Pa… Uhh… Guess who’s gonna become grandparents?” He asked them with a megawatt smile, before sharing the news with them. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Claire nibbled on her lower lip, standing right behind Owen as he opened the door to the enclosure he worked at every day.

“Yeah.” He assured her. This was the first time Claire was to be face to face with his pack of raptors. “They are just four months old, babies full of energy and love.” He promised. 

Claire nodded; she had observed Owen working with them from outside, through the glass, and it was very impressive how he managed to have them listen to him. “Okay.” She sighed, rubbing her belly lightly. 

“It’s going to be quick, I just want to see what they do.” He let her walk in first, closing the door behind him. 

The baby raptors had been playing with their toys and running around the enclosure, until they heard and smelled his presence. Blue was the first one to trot over, and with a chirp sound she called out for her siblings to get in formation. 

Once all four raptors were in line, Owen congratulated them for breaking the record of how fast it took them to get their attention on him. 

He let Claire feed them their treats as a reward, so they could get familiar with her. All four girls were very curious. Owen pulled out a chair and let her sit there. 

“Alright listen up, this is my girl Claire and those are my babies in her belly.” He introduced. 

“Why are you talking to them like that? It’s not like they can understand you.” Claire rolled her eyes.

The four raptors stood up straight, calling back, greeting the redhead. 

“Okay fine. It’s not like they know what a pregnancy is, though.” She offered, before she felt Blue leaping over and stand on her lap. 

Claire flinched back, her hands in the air and her eyes alerted. “It’s okay.” Owen reassured her, the baby raptor sniffing loudly through her nostrils while she got familiar with the woman’s scent and the baby bump. 

The woman relaxed quietly, realizing the reptile was not a threat. Blue chirped a couple of times, and soon after, a second raptor jumped up to her lap. 

Charlie’s way of getting familiar with both Claire and the babies was a lot like Blue’s. This time, Claire was confident enough to reach out and pet the dinosaur gently. “Hey there.” She offered with a soft smile, Charlie tilting her head to the side. 

Echo, being her feisty self, jumped up, going straight for Charlie and knocking her off of Claire’s lap, both baby raptors fighting each other as they hit the ground. 

“HEY! HEY! Cut the crap!” Their alpha demanded, scolding them. 

“They are just playing.” Claire reached out for his hand, Blue still on her lap, nosing her belly. 

“Wait until that’s our kids, see if you’ll think the same.” Owen offered. 

The sound of that statement made Claire’s heart skip a bit. “Our kids.” She smiled with a soft blush on her cheeks. 

Owen nodded. 

“When did we go from being best friends to having kids?” It was still surreal. 

“You are still my best friend.” Owen kneeled by the chair, his hand slowly feeling that baby bump. “You are three in one.” 

“Your best friend and the mother of your children.” She teared up, “What’s the third one?” 

“The love of my life.” 


	5. Chapter 5

It was an exciting month at Jurassic World: the park was celebrating its first anniversary and Claire and Owen would welcome their twins anytime in the next week. The due date had been predicted for that coming Saturday morning, which was a relief for the Operations Manager, since that way she wouldn’t miss the anniversary celebration the day before. 

Karen had promised Claire she’d come visit and be with her that last week until giving birth, so that previous weekend she had taken a flight to Costa Rica. 

Once the ferry arrived at the island, she was welcomed by Owen who she had heard a lot of but never had properly met. 

The man recognized the elder Dearing sister from the event a year prior, after all the blonde was the reason Owen had to wait half the gala to approach the now mother of his children.

“Karen?” He smiled meeting her by the landing, the woman also recognizing him. It was hard to forget how handsome he was. 

She nodded, “You must be Owen.” She smiled and offered a handshake, “The guy my sister couldn’t wait to have babies with.”

“What?” He chuckled, helping her with her bags and settling them in Claire’s car. 

“She didn’t tell you?” Karen was surprised: for what Claire had told her, the couple told each other everything and this was too much of a coincidence to leave out. 

Owen shook his head and opened the passenger’s door for Karen to get in.

“The moment we saw you, she proclaimed that she wanted to have your babies.” Karen laughed, “Not baby... babies.” She couldn’t believe it had been so literal. 

They both laughed and headed to the park so Owen could take her to the resort and let her settle in. 

“So where’s the mommy to be?” Karen wondered. She figured her sister was busy with the upcoming anniversary and all.

“I’ve been begging her for seven weeks to stop working.” Owen pulled his hands up in the air, “Maybe she’ll listen to you and take this last week off?” He casually asked for her help. 

“I don’t think there’s such a powerful entity in this world to prevent her from working.” Karen had given up on that a long time ago. 

“Word.” Owen agreed.

Once they were in her suite, he set her luggage as she suggested by the door and made sure she had everything she needed. At a first face to face impression, Karen had really liked him. He was very easy to get along with and he was very attentive, too. 

Owen looked around and rubbed the back of his neck, and after making sure she was all set, he left Karen to get settled.

The blonde couldn’t wait to see her sister with that round cute baby belly she’d already been showed in photos, or to feel her niece and nephew kicking. So after freshing up, Karen texted her sister and agreed to meet her at the HUB in the Innovation Center for just five minutes so they could say hi. She promised she’d let her go back to work and not bother her until dinner. 

Many of the guests, who were walking around on their way to the Hammond Lab tour or just keeping an eye on their kids while they played with Mr DNA or at the skeleton digging, turned toward the pair of sisters after hearing Karen scream and run towards Claire. 

“Oh my god, look at you!” She took both her hands and admired that gorgeous nine month belly. 

Claire blushed and hugged her sister gently. “How was your flight? Was Owen well behaved?” She curved an eyebrow.

“Is it just me or did he get more handsome?” Karen teased her with a light nudge, her hands quick to caress that oversized belly. 

“He gets sexier every day.” Claire chuckled with a reassuring nod, both sisters squealing.

“He is so charming too!” Karen complimented. “I’d tell you to get knocked up and trap him, but you do you.” She laughed, unable to get enough of the feeling of those babies moving around.

“So he did behave then?” Claire sighed, knowing how unpredictable Owen was and how his sense of humor wasn’t as funny as he thought it was at times. 

Karen nodded, “Big sister approves.” She smiled wide. 

“Phew. Good.” Claire tangled her arm with the blonde’s and started to lead her outside. “I have half an hour before my next meeting, want to go for a coffee?”

“In this heat?” Karen tilted her head, Claire just shrugged. “Besides, you shouldn’t be drinking coffee!” She scolded her a little. 

“I won’t, I’ll order one of those smoothies.” She suggested as they both walked to the Starbucks a few meters away. 

 

* * *

 

Using her pilates ball as a nice bouncy cushion, Claire was answering some of her e-mails in her office. The redhead bounced playfully on the ball while her fingers typed away. 

An internal popping sensation in her lower abdomen stole Claire’s attention. “Oh god, please no.” She started crying. For the past couple of weeks her hormones were up to the maximum, and everything that didn’t go her way made her cry. 

It hadn’t taken the operations manager too long to take notice that her sudden breakdowns made Owen please her with everything she wanted, slowly using the hormonal behavior as a tool to manipulate him. 

This had worked wonderfully up until Karen had witnessed her sob uncontrollably during dinner the day she had arrived. Not even the five year old at the table next to theirs could beat her at the manipulation game, as she successfully got Owen to do as she wished. 

Unfortunately, that was the last time she had managed to play him like that, Karen laughing, not believing he was falling for that. It so happened that it was an old trick Claire used back when she was a kid, the redhead being able to literally cry whenever she felt like it, it was a great manipulation tool — until she grew too old for anyone to buy it. Of all people, she never thought Owen would fall for it. 

It was the sound of her sobbing that brought Zara into her office — she was the only one who still answered to every single one of them. It was her job after all. 

“Is everything alright?” The assistant asked with a worried tone of voice from the door.

“I think I popped out my ball!” Claire whined, too hormonal to figure out the air would be all gone by then, if that had been the case. “I’m so tired of being a fat ass!” She sobbed into her hands.

“Claire!?” Zara gulped, her trembling fingers trying to dial Owen as she tried to remember how to talk.

“What?” She sniffed.

“Your waters broke.” She explained about how what Claire had felt — whatever it was — had nothing to do with the ball, but with the substance trickling down her legs. 

“No! I’m not due until tomorrow!!!” Claire freaked out at the disgusting substance running down from her. 

Zara finally managed to dial the father and inform him that his babies were on their way. She then informed the aunt so she could join them too. 

Owen had never ridden his bike so fast across the park. It took him five minutes and almost ran off a dozen of guests to get there. 

“Baby!?” He called out as he walked through the little hospital they had in the island. Zara and Karen had managed to take Claire there and she had been given a wheelchair and changed into a gown. 

He found Claire fighting with the doctor. “You don’t understand! I have to be at the anniversary celebration in two hours!!” The redhead exclaimed, so do whatever you need to do and keep these things from popping out until I’m done with that!” 

“Hun, it doesn’t work like that...” Karen shook her head, trying to help her calm down.

The doctor sighed at the sight of the father. “You handle her.” The doctor threw his hands in the air and stepped aside.

“They don’t want to help me.” She started to tear up, that manipulative crying she knew didn’t work anymore flowing down her eyes, never losing faith in keep trying it. 

Owen took both her hands in his and nodded gently. “They are here to help our babies.” He explained, drying her fake tears off with kisses. 

“They told me it’s gonna take hours before I have them.” She pouted. Seeing her lip poke out like that was always impossible to resist for Owen, but all he could do in this case was kiss her gently. 

“Yes. And I’ll be standing here with you every second of it. Anything you need, I’ll get it for you.” He promised.

“Then I don’t see why I can’t go to the thingy. It’ll be over before they even start thinking about coming out...” She explained. 

“Babe, come on...” Owen tilted his head and chuckled, not believe she was serious.

“They told me I was due tomorrow! I have today booked and I don’t have time for this.” She shrugged. “I stopped leaking, so I’m outta here.” Claire tired to stand up, but Owen was standing right in front of her wheel chair, his hands holding tight on each armrest, keeping her trapped. 

Her green eyes were looking deep into his before a frown started to grow between her brows. 

“You are not getting out of this hospital unless it is with those two babies each in one arm.” Owen was gentle but firm.

“Yes, Daddy.” She flirted. 

 

* * *

 

Owen was let into the delivery room, where the couple spent a couple of hours taking deep breathes and pushing. The loud high pitch of Claire’s screams was leaving him half deaf. Karen and Zara were waiting outside. Those were hours that felt like forever to everybody. 

Claire’s grip on Owen’s hand was tight; he used his other one to reassure her with gentle rubs on her back or shoulder. 

The doctor asked Owen to come assist him so he could cut the umbilical cord and also witness how their first baby was slowly coming out. 

Soon Claire’s groans and screams, as she pushed, were met with a loud baby cry. Owen teared up as he did his task and watched the nurse take the baby away. 

“We have a baby girl!” Owen smiled at her, letting Claire know she was the first one to be born.

“Why is she crying!? Is everything okay?” Claire panted, so out of it for the pain and exhaustion that she forgot that was normal. 

The nurses carefully cleaned the baby girl while the doctor got ready for the second one.

Owen rushed to Claire’s side and, taking her hand, he kissed it a couple of times. “Are you ready to keep pushing, mommy?”  He smiled.

“What? I already gave you one, leave me alone.” Claire whined.

“Time to start pushing!” The doctor recommended. Claire was able to find strength in her with Owen’s reassurance. 

It took Claire eight more minutes to help their baby boy find its way out into the world. 

The doctor let Owen help with the umbilical cord again, the man in tears at the view of his son being born. The baby was crying like his sister did and wiggling his little legs while the nurse went to clean him up. 

Claire was also being assisted, Owen already with their baby girl in his arms, unable to stop tearing up. 

“Say hi to mommy.” He murmured, gently letting the redhead feel the way that baby took her finger with her little hand and coo at her. 

Claire teared up silently, fixing her little pink beanie. “I love you so much.” She sniffed before she looked up and found Owen standing by the bed holding their son. 

The couple exchanged a couple of pecks before Claire ended with both babies, one in each arm, and sobbed. “How are we gonna raise two kids at the same time?” She freaked out for a minute. 

“With love and patience.” Owen murmured kissing her forehead gently. 

“Awe. You’ve given this a thought haven’t you?” Claire teased him. 

Karen was let in after a while and she too teared up at the image of her baby sister being a mom. 

“Say hi to aunt Karen, guys...” Claire smiled. “This is Jasmine and this is Daniel.” She introduced them to her sister, who fell in love at first sight with them. 

 

* * *

 

Three days had passed since their babies had been born and the park was still decorated with baby pink and baby blue ribbons. Masrani already loved them like they were his grandchildren, promising they could have free admission to the park and get on the rides as much as they wanted. 

His gift to the couple was an education program that worked very similarly to homeschooling up until middle school, and then he’d take care of their online studying from there. 

The babies and dad thanked the CEO and then headed up to Claire’s office; nothing kept that woman from working. She was on a phone call when Owen made it there. He set the babies’ carrier seats down and held each of them in one arm. 

They were wearing their aunt’s gift. Jasmine was wearing a baby pink onesie and Daniel a baby blue, both with the same reading on them: Proof that my dad sucks at pulling out.

Owen walked to the window and opened the blinds so they could enjoy the view, or at least pretend the babies could. 

Claire’s office probably the one with the best view on the island. The sun was hitting the Mosasaurus lake and you could see the whole park from there, including the few mountains surrounding the island. 

Owen smiled: he couldn’t wait to see his kids grow up in such a paradise, “Everything the light touches is our kingdom.” He let them know, before Claire interrupted him. 

Once her call was over, she rushed to joine them. The parents kissed a couple of times before her attention went to the babies, who were wiggling their little feet, happy to see mommy in action. 

The redhead kissed both foreheads, all four hands and feet, and smiled up at Owen, whose hazel eyes were lovingly set on her. 

“Thank you for making me a dad.” He smiled. “It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He offered upon letting Claire take one of the babies.

“Thank you for making me a mom.” She teared up, kissing her baby’s forehead a couple of times, “It’s the most amazing feeling in the world.” She smiled back. 

They kissed lovingly for a couple of seconds and, pulling away, they started to figure out a way to swap babies. 

 

_**~ • The End • ~** _


End file.
